bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukai no Yumeuranai
| birthday = April 20 | age = 31 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 163 lbs. | eyes = Black | hair = White | blood type = B+ | unusual features = Hollow hole (oblique) | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = | occupation = Arrancar | previous occupation = Primera Espada | team = Espada | previous team = Privaron Espada | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Active | resurreccion = Ciervo }} Tsukai no Yumeuranai (本質夢占い, Yumeuranai no Tsukai; Japanese for "bearer of god") is a powerful arrancar that fought as a member of the during . After 's defeat, Tsukai was placed in the by Oshitari G., with Oshitari naming him the Primera Espada. While holding the position of Primera Espada, he found Oshitari to be incredibly docile, which caused him to change his point of view on life. However, he began to feel threatened by the other members of his team and fled from , forfeiting his title as Primera. Despite this self-exile, Tsukai would return to take back his original position and reign supreme over the rest of the Espada. He is currently planning to become the new king of Las Noches, as well as all of , just as the former Segunda Espada, , had done before him. Appearance Tsukai is a very thin and tall man in stature, giving him a very gangling appearance. He has long, shaggy white hair, which surrounds the better part of his face. His face is completely hidden by his hollow mask, which is rather unusal for an arrancar. Tsukai's mask features a darker-coloured triangle on the area that his mouth and chin would be, slits for eye holes and four squiggly lines on his forehead. His attire consists of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, where his zanpakutō is usually seen when not in use, along with striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wears bandages around his neck and possibly around the lower half of his face, which could perhaps be concealing Tsukai's hollow hole. Personality Under 's reign, Tsukai was known for his incredible brutality, having been shown to, literally, rip enemies apart, as well as allies if he felt like they had or would eventually cross him. Due to this, Aizen did not trust him, and placed him in the Privaron Espada, which were deemed as scum to the rest of the inhabitants of . Even though he was seen as a mere tool to Aizen, Tsukai was still very loyal to him, to the point of stating he'd kill all who stood against Aizen, just to make a point. Even with this extraordinary loyalty, Aizen still considered him to be nothing but an insect that he'd eventually crush. After Aizen was defeated in , the Privaron Espada was promoted to Espada by Oshitari G., due to the previous generation of Espada, minus , having been killed during the war. Individually, Tsukai was promoted to the rank of Primera. Believing he had finally gained the respect he deserved, Tsukai became less violent towards others, and a more trusting person. One day, he saw Oshitari praying and, being intrigued by his master being so docile, decided he would follow in his footsteps. However, Tsukai took his master's peacefulness one step farther and became a pacifist of sorts. He decided that he would not attempt to injure any being unless in self-defense. Although he has taken the more peaceful way, he can have bursts of anger that will unleash his previously brutal personality Throughout Oshitari's reign over Las Noches, Tsukai was treated as a mere Numerós by the rest of the Espada, due to his previous position as a Privaron Espada. Up until his departure from the Espada, Tsukai ignored their insults, believing that as long as Oshitari respected him, he did not need anyone else's approval. However, Oshitari soon began to believe as the other Espada, causing Tsukai to fall into a deep depression. Although he had felt abandoned, he was, and still is, loyal to Oshitari—the one part of his personality that had remained intact his whole life. Although he is incredibly loyal to people, he has shown that he can change loyalties almost instantly, depending on how it will work to his benefit. Therefore, he is considered to be untrustworthy to anyone by the Espada. However, upon his return, he was greeted with open arms, showing that his comrades still had faith in him. History More soon... Synopsis *Duel in the White Sands (first appearence; canon) *Ideals of the Espada (non-canon) Powers and abilities : Being the Primera Espada, Tsukai possesses a rather large amount of spiritual energy. Like the previous generation of Espada, Tsukai, along with the top four Espada, are not allowed to release they're spiritual energy, as well as their zanpakutō, within the confines of Las Noches. During his departure of Las Noches, Tsukai released his zanpakutō in Las Noches, which caused large-scale destruction to a majority of the building. Oshitari once said that if Tsukai wanted to, he could destroy Las Noches just by releasing a large portion of his spiritual energy. When releasing his reiatsu, the world around Tsukai becomes inverted in colour, which has the ability to frighten weaker enemies. : Having been an arrancar for a couple decades, Tsukai is very proficient in the use of a blade. Due to having a rather unique zanpakutō, Tsukai has been shown to use his sword differently than any other arrancar. He rarely uses a proper form of swordplay, with his attacks more focused on piercing his opponents so he may stitch them together, instead of just slashing at them. Tsukai's zanjutsu techniques, however unconventional they may be, were, and still are, widely known throughout . : Possibly his most deadly ability, Tsukai is incredibly adept at using his hands and feet to fight off foes. Tsukai can easily dispatch a large number of enemies with his taijutsu alone. His hand-to-hand prowess is further augmented by how strong Tsukai is, making it easy to send opponents flying with just a single punch. Although he prefers to use his sword to fight, he is not above attacking his enemies using his close combat skills. Tsukai's hand-to-hand combat, combined with his powerful hierro, is a force to be reckoned with. : Like many arrancar before him, Tsukai is capable of using the ability known as cero. Like many of the Espada, he has been shown to fire cero after cero with minimal, to no, effort. *' :' A more powerful version of the cero, Tsukai is able to use a Gran Rey Cero with little effort, but is left a bit winded afterwards. Having used the ability for years, Tsukai has been shown to be able to use a Gran Rey Cero without charging, as well as using two at one time. However, the latter of the two requires him to charge up the powerful blasts of spiritual energy. Enhanced Strength: Tsukai has demonstrated to have a high level of strength, being capable of punching an opponent through a building with very little effort. He has also shown to be able to rip his enemies apart, showing just how powerful Tsukai really is. : Tsukai has boasted that he is in possession of one of the most powerful hierro in Hueco Mundo, being able to take a hit from the greatsword of a fellow arrancar without receiving any injury. Due to his high level of strength, Tsukai is almost impossible to injure, seeing as only the most powerful attacks can show signs of damage. : Although not as exceptional as his arrancar brethren, Tsukai is still able to sense almost anyone, as well as determine the level of spiritual energy that the target possess. Master of Anatomy & Physiology: Due to his unusual zanpakutō, Tsukai has spent his life studying the components of all spiritual beings (shinigami, hollow, quincy, etc.). He was, and still is, known throughout Hueco Mundo as a genius when it comes to anatomy and physiology. Using the knowledge he's acquired throughout his life, Tsukai can pierce through his opponent dodging any vital organs, and rarely any organs at all. The reason he began learning about this field of study was because he wanted to torture his opponents by stitching them together while alive; allowing them to see themselves sown to other objects before being killed. : Tsukai is quite exceptional when it comes to Sonído, surpassing most of the Espada, as well as some Captain-level shinigami. Even without using Sonído, Tsukai is still considerably fast, being able to match most experts of shunpō. : Perhaps one of Tsukai's most useful abilities, he possesses a extraordinary regeneration speed, having been rumored to be equal to 's. Much like the former Cuarto Espada, Tsukai is capable of reforming any destroyed or damaged body part almost instantly. Due to this marvelous speed, it is impossible for Tsukai to appear injured unless the attack is extremely powerful. Although he has one of the highest degrees of the basic hollow technique, it does have a limit: if his brain, as well as any other vital organ, is destroyed, he is unable to regenerate and will wither away into dust. : Like the majority of the Espada, Tsukai has demonstrated the ability to open up a garganta to travel between dimensions without much effort on his part. Stats Zanpakutō Tsukai's zanpakutō, named Ciervo (鹿, shika; Spanish for "stag", Japanese for "deer"), which is usually seen in its sheath, is a chōtō (literally "longsword") that most resembles a rather long needle. At the eye of the blade is a small hole, with a long wire tied to it, which, when piercing a victim, allows Tsukai to, in a sense, "sew" them to a variety of objects, from a mere tree to other opponents. Tsukai has said on several occasions that Oshitari appointed him to the rank of Primera Espada due to his blades "uniqueness," as he calls it. To release Ciervo, Tsukai must speak the word Pierce (ピアス, piaso). *'Resurrección:' When released, Ciervo's appearance does not change much, with it only gaining a rectangular hilt where the hand meets the blade. However, the upper half of Tsukai's hollow mask crumbles away to reveal half of his face, while the lower portion remains, leaving his mouth and chin to the imagination. :Resurrección Special Ability: After being released, Ciervo is capable of creating powerful barriers. These barriers are shaped by the wire at the base of Ciervo's handle, which is influenced by Tsukai's spiritual energy. After being formed, the barriers may be used to protect Tsukai by creating the barrier around himself, or trapping his opponent(s) in them, allowing him to flee or think of a new strategy. The barriers are quite powerful, since it takes a significant amount of power to shatter them. It is later revealed that Tsukai is capable of conjuring his spiritual barriers without the use of the wire connected to Ciervo, but it uses much more spiritual energy doing so. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Tsukai's resurrección also increased his speed to the point that he is able to surpass Naishō, someone praised for his speed, when the latter is using shunpō. :*'Enhanced Hierro:' Having already possessed a powerful hierro, Tsukai is able to receive point-blank a Gran Rey Cero from the zanpakutō spirit Tenkō, who said he was putting all the spiritual energy he could into the aforementioned technique. Quotes *(To Saigo Murakami about the behavior of arrancar) "You, shinigami, have no room to talk. You don't know why we are the way we are, and most likely never will. Besides, I didn't attack you. I merely sensed your presence and thought it'd be fun to have a little spar. Don't go around assuming things, because when you assume, you make an ass of yourself." Behind the scenes Tsukai's zanpakutō and appearance is based on Kushimaru Kuriarare and his blade, Nuibari, from Naruto. Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Characters